


Lover Be Good To Me

by Nerdy_Badger_Mole



Series: Like Real People Do [7]
Category: Good Girls (TV), Good Girls (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gentle Kissing, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Pointless, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Badger_Mole/pseuds/Nerdy_Badger_Mole
Summary: Pointless fluff. Couldn't get this one shot out of my head so here you go! :)
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls) & Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/Original Female Character(s), Rio (Good Girls)/You
Series: Like Real People Do [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508027
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Lover Be Good To Me

“You know,” Christopher started, twirling one of her braids with a soft smile on his face. “In the olden times and shit, all you had to do marry someone was say so.”

She looked down at him where he was lying with his head in her lap and she laughed. “Say what?”

“All you had to do was say “I marry you” and that was it,” he shrugged. “Now they had the right idea.”

“Are you trying to tell me something?” she laughed. 

“Of course I am,” he mumbled, turning to hid his face in her baby bump.

“Well, go on,” she urged and her face hurt for how much she had been smiling lately.

“Well- I wi- When I’m good and fuckin’ ready. Sheesh,” he said still hiding his face but she could feel that he was smiling too.

“You know Andorra is still on the table?” she teased, running a hand through his dark curls. “Anywhere really is on the table.”

“You not scared or whatever?” he asked now looking up at her. “Ain’t nobody you gone miss or anything?”

She thought about it for a moment. She never really had anyone besides Beth. Annie and Ruby were a package deal but she had always been closest to Beth. Always felt more understood by Beth, more safe with Beth. She trusted Beth with her life. Past tense. 

“You know when your boys first brought you here, Beth came over,” she started looking away. “She didn’t know you were here of course. I’m pretty sure she thinks you’re dead.”

“Huh,” he said dumbly. 

“Mhm,” she nodded, lips pursed and eyes welling up. “She knew how I felt about you, how I still feel about you and she still looked me dead in the eye and  _ lied.  _ She would have me think that you just skipped town than admit that she shot you.”

“Hey,” he said softly, sitting up to cradle her face. “I’m here, I’m okay.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so damn hormonal all the time,” she sighed. “Anyway, Beth was all I had really. And she threw that away the moment she decided that she knew what was best for me. I only ever robbed that grocery store because she asked me to.”

“Wait, so you didn’t need the money?” he asked in confusion. 

“I mean I could’ve used some extra cash but I wasn’t desperate enough to rob a grocery store,” she chuckled humourlessly. “I don’t regret it though. If I hadn’t then you wouldn’t have broken into my house and- and- I don’t even know how to describe what you did that day.”

“I used my charm and wit to win you over, that’s what I did,” he laughed, kissing her cheek. 

"Nothing quite as charming as choking," she deadpanned and he flushed pink. 

"Whatever," he huffed. "Doesn't change the fact that you like it."

She opened her mouth to protest but she wasn't a liar and opted to close her mouth instead.

"That's what I thought," he said with a smug grin.

"Shut up," she laughed. 

"Are you serious about this whole moving thing?" He asked getting them back on track.

"No," she sighed. "Not really. I mean think about Marcus. We can't just take him from his mom halfway across the world."

"Point," Christopher nodded.

"I'd probably miss Ismael and you better stop making that face, I'm allowed to have friends," she scolded, glaring at Christopher who rolled his eyes.

"Maybe moving is a good idea after all," he muttered. 

"He'd probably think you kidnapped me," she laughed. 

"What's so fuckin' funny?" He mumbled petulantly. "I'd never do that."

"I just think it's funny how much you two hate each other when you've never met."

He looked at her funny before realisation dawned on him and he shook his head.

"No," he said firmly.

"I didn't say anything," she laughed putting her hands up.

"You want me to meet this asshole," he said indignantly.

"If you both gave each other a chance-" she started reasonably but Christopher interrupted.

"A chance to fight?"

"You have one thing in common," she pointed out.

"No we fuckin' don't,", Christopher grumbled.

"You both care about me," she finished and Christopher's shoulders slumped.

"Fine. I'll meet him. Once," he said firmly. "But if he tries me and I shoot him then that's on him."

"Please don't get blood on my carpet," she laughed. "But I don't think it'll be that bad."

"Why not?"

She slung her arms loosely around his shoulders and pulled him close to kiss him lightly. 

"Because you," she said stopping to punctuate it each word with a kiss. "Are going to keep that temper of yours under control."

"I do not-" Christopher started but he saw her sceptical expression. "Okay, I have a temper but it's not that bad."

"Sure, baby," she laughed, kissing away his frown.

"You're lucky you're cute."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
